


Cuddles with Serena are the best cuddles of all

by Shirazkindofgirl



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Roommates, Serena is not the Serena we know from Holby, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirazkindofgirl/pseuds/Shirazkindofgirl
Summary: Bernie's life improves when her new roommate moves in.





	Cuddles with Serena are the best cuddles of all

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd ever write for Berena again. I'm doing Camp Nano this month and it seems to have inspired me.

Cuddling with Marcus was something Bernie had endured rather than enjoyed, even in the early days of their relationship she had felt smothered by him. In bed at night, Marcus would cuddle her closely. Bernie would wait until he had fallen asleep and then she would slide as far away as possible on her side of the bed

With Alex, cuddling had never been an option. Their encounters had been quick fumbles and stolen kisses. Bernie never had the chance to see if cuddling with Alex would have been something she enjoyed.

Serena is completely different. Bernie can’t get enough of being close to her, she is only too happy to cuddle up with Serena on the sofa or in bed after a long shift. 

Bernie stroked her hand along Serena’s back. Serena purred in response and Bernie smiled, kissing the top of her head.

 

********

The day had been long, too many losses after a multi car pile up on the motorway. Serena greeted her at the door and as Bernie sat down heavily on the sofa, Serena hopped onto Bernie’s lap and began to purr. Getting a cat had been Cam’s idea. He thought she needed the company, a dog wouldn’t have fitted with her busy schedule. A cat however... 

Bernie had taken a little bit of persuasion, but eventually Cam and Charlotte had convinced her to visit their local cat rescue centre. The sleek, dark, velvety-soft fur and husky meow had garnered Bernie’s attention straight away. The attraction was mutual and it wasn’t long before Bernie left the centre with a cat carrier in hand, a supply of food and other essentials for her new roommate. 

Having Serena come to live with her had been one of the best decisions Bernie had made in a very long time and if it meant enduring Cam’s “lesbian with a cat” jokes, then so be it.


End file.
